


Peach Farty

by AFartingPantsPoopingGirl



Category: Mario Party (Video Games), Super Mario Galaxy
Genre: Butt Plugs, Butts, Fart Fetish, Farting, Fetish Clothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8166725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl/pseuds/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl





	

Princess Peach Toadstool farted loudly as she was making a huge gassy mess in her smelly jeans. Princess Peach farting was one of the most commonly seen, heard, and smelled things in the Mushroom Kingdom, with everyone becoming aware and used to it as the stinky princess became more comfortable to be doing this on a regular basis. Of course, she wasn't the only gassy girl present in her wind breaking realm, as Princess Daisy farting was pretty common too, as well as Toadette farting. Needless to say that Princess Rosalina farting was pretty close to being a regular occurrence as the three main girls, with all of them providing a rotten smelly orchestra for the world they inhabited. "Peeyew! We really stink!"


End file.
